


maha(maha)

by Siria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maha: Rest, repose; freedom from pain.<br/>Mahamaha: To show or feel pleasure, love, affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maha(maha)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sheafrotherdon and Ciderpress for help and advice, and to Dogeared for betaing.

The tips of Jenna's fingers are worn pearl-smooth from typing; they feel delicate and uniform, light against Kono's temple, her cheekbone, the purple-yellow bruise that now mottles both. There's a furrow between Jenna's eyebrows, a deep groove that Kono can tell is equal parts fierce concentration and even more ferocious worry. If they wouldn't both know it for a lie, Kono would promise she'd never rush into a firefight like that again, that she'd learn to look before she leaps; instead, she inches forward until her forehead rests against the brittle curve of Jenna's collarbone, the bed sheets caught up around their feet. Jenna's fingers don't falter, slanting gently down Kono's jawline, making all the promises that Kono doesn't know how to ask for yet; Kono closes her eyes, lets herself feel as if all her sand-rough places are being worn away through that constant, determined touch.

**********

There was wine, conversation, the prickle of sand against his bare feet as they watched the moon rise over the water, but Chin still isn't quite sure how they ended up back here: under crisp sheets with Malia soft and warm in his arms, his mouth kiss-bruised, his fingers tangled in her hair. This is a bad idea—she still wears his ring around her neck and he's never been able to make himself fully explain what happened to her, which probably makes it worse—but Chin's never been very good at self-regulation where his heart's concerned. For others, yes—for _'ohana, 가족, 家_ , he's kept his back straight and done his duty—but when Malia runs a hand down his side, whispers his name, the urge is overwhelming: to let himself be selfish for once, to let himself be hurt for his own sake, to hope that, for once, he won't be hurt at all.

**********

Three weeks out and Steve's still not sleeping, which means that Danny's not sleeping, either. Their bed has become a place of vigil, the two of them side by side and waiting for a whole year’s worth of adrenaline to leach out of Steve's system; and maybe it's not such a bad thing that Steve gets to do that here, with the fingers of one hand wrapped tight around Danny's wrist like a lifeline, like a talisman held between him and all harm. Maybe it's not the worst thing the two of them have ever faced, not the most painful thing Danny's ever had to do for his heart's sake, but there's no getting away from the fact that Steve's eyes are red-rimmed and the inside of Danny's ribcage feels bruised. So Danny waits; lets the fine trembling of Steve's hands still themselves against his body, tangles his legs up with Steve's, lets Steve ground himself against Danny's skin—lets the tide wash over them both, knows they'll both still be standing when it’s done.


End file.
